la fin du deuil
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1988: Kiki, devenu chevalier d'or, décide de mettre fin à son deuil en entrant dans le bureau de Mû. Note: cette fic est une annexe de ma fic "l'ère des deux béliers". Elle se situe entre sa fin et son épilogue.


Merci à Yotma, qui a corrigé cette fic.  
Cette fic est un ex libris pour mon autre fic "l'ère des deux Béliers", elle prend place entre la fin et l'épilogue._  
_

_La fin du deuil _

_Jamir, 18 septembre 1988_

Sans bouger, Cirion Alcarindë, dit aussi Kiki, à présent âgé de neuf ans, observait le bureau qui avait été celui de Shion et, après lui, celui de Mû. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait depuis son décès. L'endroit était poussiéreux car Anardil, le serviteur atlante, n'y avait pas fait le ménage depuis près d'un an et Kiki avait décidé qu'il était temps enfin d'y entrer.

L'endroit était simple mais bien rangé, tel que Mû l'avait laissé avant de repartir pour le Sanctuaire pour la dernière fois. Sur les étagères, des manuscrits atlantes précieux, diverses boîtes et des pots de porcelaine fine contenant des plantes médicinales. Sur le bureau bas, bien rangés, des papiers et plusieurs carnets entassés. La seule chose qui avait été touchée était le coffret de jade qui avait contenu les dernière volontés de Mû et qu'Anardil avait ouvert après son décès. Pour le reste, les couleurs vives des meubles tibétains en bois peint étaient dissimulées sous une épaisse couche de poussière.

Une boîte portant une étiquette à son nom attira alors son attention, et il s'approcha. Soufflant dessus pour en faire partir la poussière, il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un étui de maroquin rouge qui contenait une copie de son acte de naissance et de son acte d'adoption. Né enfant doublement adultérin et donc sans existence légale selon la loi atlante, il ne devait une identité qu'à Mû qui l'avait adopté après la révélation du destin funeste de ses parents. Lui qui avait grandi durant ses premières années dans la rue, volant pour survivre, avait réussi à trouver un équilibre ici, aux confins du monde jusqu'au décès de Mû, l'année précédente, pendant la guerre sainte. Il avait eu l'impression alors que tout s'écroulait. Il n'avait que huit ans et il s'était retrouvé plongé dans le deuil, au milieu d'un Sanctuaire exsangue, vainqueur mais décimé. Plus aucun chevalier d'or ne défendait le Zodiaque d'Or depuis qu'ils avaient tous péri devant le Mur des Lamentations.

Bien que Mû n'ait pas eu vraiment le temps de finir sa formation, il s'était retrouvé de facto chevalier d'or malgré son jeune âge. Il lui avait aussi fallu, avec l'aide d'Anardil, s'occuper des funérailles de son maître. C'était son oncle Vëantur qui avait dirigé la cérémonie. Les chants funèbres atlantes, graves et glaçants, avaient résonné dans la lamaserie figée et c'était le vieux patriarche Alcarin, pourtant malade et très âgé, qui avait tenu à effectuer la cérémonie. Comme il ne restait rien de Mû, une plaque avait été déposée dans le lieu funéraire de la lamaserie et des ordres avaient été donnés pour qu'on y fît brûler de l'encens tous les jours.

Il reposa l'étui avec ses papiers et referma la boîte. D'autres du même genre étaient rangées sur l'étagère, mais il ne les ouvrit pas, il ne s'en sentait pas la force pour l'instant. Hallatan, l'archiviste en chef de Shambhala, lui avait appris exactement d'où il venait, y compris le lien de parenté entre Mû et Shion qui ne lui avait jamais été explicitement révélé quand son maître était encore de ce monde. Cela ne l'avait pas à proprement parler étonné vu la façon dont il parlait de Shion, mais cela l'avait conforté dans son idée qu'il se devait d'être digne de ceux dont il descendait, que ce soit son sang d'origine ou sa famille adoptive. Devenir un chevalier d'or efficace lui permettrait, par la même occasion, de prouver aux grandes familles atlantes prétentieuses qui avaient voulu sa mort que son destin était bien plus valable que le leur. Car, malgré le médaillon d'or qui pendait à son cou, il savait n'être pas encore au sommet de ses capacités et il devait encore apprendre certaines choses, à commencer se construire en tant qu'homme. A l'aube de l'adolescence, il se posait des questions et il allait falloir qu'il parvienne à y répondre seul. Bien sûr, il savait que Demetrios et Anardil l'aideraient, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Mû en son temps.

Il se détourna de l'étagère et regarda le bureau bas. On avait l'impression, nonobstant la couche de poussière, que Mû l'avait rangé la veille. Kiki prit le dernier carnet élastiqué et l'ouvrit à la dernière page écrite. Vu la date, Mû l'avait rédigé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient revenus à Jamir pour réparer les armures, juste avant le début de la guerre sainte. Il avait utilisé les caractères atlantes et Kiki parvint à déchiffrer les mots :

_« Je pense que je ne reviendrai pas, ce sont probablement les derniers mots que je trace sur ces carnets qui m'ont accompagnés toutes ces années. Mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé, et je sais depuis quelques temps déjà que cette guerre sainte exigera ma vie. Mon seul regret sera pour Cirion. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour lui expliquer en quoi allait consister son rôle de chevalier d'or. Il va devoir gérer le Sanctuaire avec ce qui restera de l'ordre et il est encore très jeune. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui apprendre cette partie de son rôle, je lui en ai à peine parlé. S'il lit ces lignes quand je ne serai plus, je voudrais lui dire que, s'il en ressent le besoin, qu'il se rapproche des grands maîtres survivants ou de mes pairs. Eux pourront l'aider. Cirion, ne te laisse pas submerger par le deuil. Accomplis toujours ta mission avec courage et honneur, comme je te l'ai enseigné. J'avais sept ans quand mon père est mort, je peux donc comprendre ce que tu ressentiras et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te voir devenir un homme. Jamir sera toujours ton refuge, et au Sanctuaire sera ta place, auprès de la déesse, si elle survit, ou des grands maîtres. Apprends le plus possible, continue à t'entraîner comme je te l'ai appris car tu seras amené à défendre ta déesse à un moment ou à un autre et tu auras besoin d'une bonne condition physique. Quand tu auras treize ans, l'âge de devenir le chef de la famille Alcarindë, Anardil t'emmènera à Shambhala, il l'a fait pour moi autrefois et il sait ce qu'il aura à faire. Je te le confie, ainsi que Demetrios. Sois toujours fier de ce que tu es, aussi bien un atlante qu'un chevalier d'or, ce sont deux facettes que tu ne pourras jamais dissocier mais qui composent ta personnalité profonde. Les deux ne sont pas aussi différents que tu pourrais le penser, c'est le fait d'être atlante qui fait la particularité des chevaliers d'or du Bélier et leur donne la capacité de réparer les armures. Scrute régulièrement les étoiles, elles te signaleront la naissance de ton apprenti et les événements importants. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dans la bibliothèque pour apprendre à écouter ce qu'elles auront à te dire. Fie-toi également à ton instinct, il te dira toujours quoi faire. _

_Voilà que j'ai donné un ton de testament à cette petite note, mon testament moral en quelque sorte, mais j'espère tout du moins que ce sera utile. Quoi qu'il arrive à présent, mon âme est en paix et je serai serein au moment de passer la porte de Yomi…_

A la fin de sa lecture, Kiki essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles et essaya avec difficulté de reprendre sa contenance. Il lui avait presque semblé entendre la voix grave de Mû pendant qu'il prenait connaissance de ses mots. Sans atténuer sa peine, les écrits de Mû, tirés de sa propre expérience, lui donnaient des pistes pour résoudre les principaux problèmes qui se posaient à lui. On lui demandait d'être un gestionnaire alors qu'on ne lui avait pas appris à l'être. Il savait qui étaient les grands maîtres mais ils avaient pour habitude d'être discrets et leur ordre également avait été décimé durant la dernière bataille. Ils œuvraient dans l'ombre pour gérer comme ils pouvaient le Sanctuaire exsangue. Des treize qu'ils avaient été, il n'en restait plus que six, dont Helena de la Couronne Boréale, que Kiki connaissait. C'était vers eux qu'il fallait qu'il se tourne pour apprendre à être un bon gestionnaire à son retour au Sanctuaire. Il se rendait confusément compte qu'il était en quelque sorte resté figé à la fin de la guerre sainte, dans le deuil, et il fallait à présent qu'il avance.

Il tourna la tête, posa un instant les yeux sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur le paysage à couper le souffle de montagnes enneigées et embrassa du regard lentement l'intérieur de la pièce. Il lui semblait que l'âme de Mû, du moins ce qu'il devait en rester, était encore dans cette pièce, qu'en quelque sorte il était toujours là. Avant la guerre, il lui avait dit qu'il s'il disparaissait il ne le quitterait jamais vraiment, du moins tant qu'il se souviendrait de lui.

Il lui restait encore un très long chemin à parcourir mais il se sentait à présent un peu plus léger pour le faire. Progresser pas à pas, au jour le jour, pour enfin devenir un véritable chevalier d'or sûr de lui-même et de ses convictions. Si Mû avait réussi à le faire, il devait pouvoir aussi. Il lui avait donné un avenir, il fallait qu'il fasse de cet avenir quelque chose de radieux, en accord avec ses idéaux et avec son destin de chevalier d'or.

Il essuya une dernière larme et appela Anardil pour qu'il l'aide à épousseter ce qui serait désormais son bureau. Le passage de témoin était effectif…

**FIN**


End file.
